


Tonight We Steal a Ship

by aflawedfashion



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Early in season 1, Johnny and Dutch want to go on a potentially dangerous mission, but D'avin's not sure he's up for it yet.
Relationships: Dutch | Yalena Yardeen & D'avin Jaqobis & Johnny Jaqobis, Dutch | Yalena Yardeen & Johnny Jaqobis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tonight We Steal a Ship

“Isn’t this illegal?” D’av asked through a grimace.

Dutch and Johnny exchanged a confused look before speechlessly turning back to D’av. 

“Wha... I don’t understand the question,” Johnny said.

“We’re stealing a ship,” D’av continued, explaining his concerns as if Dutch and Johnny were children. “That’s… that’s not legal. Unless there’s some kind of weird Killjoy rule I don’t know about, stealing ships is illegal. Extremely illegal. And I don’t need to get my ass thrown in jail right now.”

“Don’t think of this as stealing,” Johnny said. “Think of it as borrowing.” 

“It doesn’t matter how I think of it,” D’av said. “A punch in the face is still a punch in the face, no matter how many times you call it a friendly handshake.”

“Look, maybe you’re not up for this,” Dutch said, uncertainty shining through her eyes. “I think you should sit this out.” 

“No way.” D’avin shook his head and folded his arms. “We’re a team. What you guys do, I do.”

“You sure?” Dutch asked.

“Absolutely,” D’av said with a single nod of his head.

“Ok, then let’s do this.” Johnny rubbed his hands together, grinning in excitement. “It’s time to steal a ship.”

“Just one more thing, and then I’m with you on this,” D’av said. “I’m still not clear on what we’re going to do with an extra ship in the first place. It’s not part of the mission.”

“Oh, we’re not keeping it,” Dutch said as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. “We need it to get past security, but once we’re in, we abandon the ship.” 

“So we actually  _ are  _ just borrowing it?”

“See, I told you that’s how you needed to look at it.” Johnny patted D’av on the back. “Way too dangerous to keep it. These assholes will hunt us down if they see us near it. The longer we have it, the more danger we’re in.”

“Do you hear yourself right now,” D’av said. “You’re going to get us all killed.”

“Only if we get caught,” Johnny flashed D’av a shit-eating grin. Stealing a ship still gave him a thrill that few things in life could ever match.

“And we don’t get caught,” Dutch smiled confidently. “I know you’re new to this, and you’re a big military rule-follower type of guy, but trust us, we know what we’re doing.” 

D’av took an uncertain breath, looking between Dutch and Johnny before finally saying, “Johnny, you’re my brother. I just got you back in my life and...” He met Johnny’s gaze in a plea for him to change his mind. “Please don’t make me get emotional.” 

“We’ll be fine,” Johnny said. “This isn’t the riskiest thing we’ve ever done.”

“Ok, look.” Dutch bobbled her head from side to side. “I’m not giving up this mission, but…” She narrowed her eyes, wishing she didn’t have to say what she was about to say. “We can take the night to think about it. See if we can come up up with a better plan.”

“What?! No! No way.” Johnny vigorously shook his head. “This is a fantastic plan! I’m the best thief in the galaxy. I know what I’m doing.” 

“I know you do.” Dutch turned to D’av. “But, he doesn’t.” She grabbed Johnny’s arm, tugging him forward. “So let’s go to bed. All of us. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Fine,” Johnny grumbled, glaring at D’av as he followed behind Dutch. “I’m sorry,” he said when they were alone in the hallway. “He told me he didn’t trust you, but I didn’t think it would be such a big problem. I thought… I don’t know...”

“You thought he’d trust you,” Dutch said.

“Yeah.” Johnny entered his room, yanking his shirt over his head as Dutch hovered in the doorway. “I guess as long as he’s here, our lives will never be what they used to be.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Dutch said with a smile that sent a tingle of excitement up Johnny’s spine. 

Johny tilted his head to the side, a hint of a smile on his lips. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Dutch arched her eyebrows, “as soon as Mr. Rules goes to bed, we’re sneaking out. You and your brother can work through your trust issues another day. Tonight we steal a ship.” 

“Yes! Thank you!” Johnny bounced forward and pressed a kiss to Dutch’s cheek. “That’s why I love you the most.” 

“I know.”


End file.
